


Somewhere Only We Know

by fandoms_overload



Series: Based on the Song... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Argent Family, KATE IN GENERAL, M/M, Magic, Magic Chris Argent, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: I was challenged by Stella (@Peters_Alpha_Mate) to do a few short fics (<2k) based on songs.This is the first one, based on the song Somewhere Only We Know by KeaneShe asked for this song to be Petopher/Chrispe"Chris and Peter used to be in love. They used to spend all their free time together. But then Peter didn't remember Chris, and their lives moved on without each other. That is until Peter remembers."





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Adding a general warning for Kate and Gerard Argent just being their general selves, and also for mentioning Allison's death. There is no gore or detail, just the mention that she dies.

Chris was raised to be a hunter. The Argents had always been hunters. Hunting was in his blood, but not his heart. At ten years old, Gerard started training him and his twin sister Kate Kate had immediately excelled. She enjoyed it, and Gerard placed most of his focus on her, making it increasingly easy for Chris to disappear from combat practice and explore his magic. Knowing he wouldn’t be spared if anyone were to find out, he kept his ability a carefully guarded secret. Most afternoons, he’d steal away to the woods and allow his inner light to interact with the pure nature around him. 

That is how he met Peter Hale.

Peter was only a few months younger than Chris, but he also enjoyed spending time away from his family. Talia was being groomed to take over as Alpha soon and she liked to practice her commands on Peter.

On Peter’s 16th birthday, Chris made them a secret meadow that was guarded by his magic, so that they were the only two who could find it. All they had to do was concentrate on their love for each other, and it would reveal itself.

By Peter’s 17th birthday, he knew for sure that Chris was his mate. It’s around that time that Peter’s mother passes and Talia becomes the Hale Alpha.

When Talia found out that Peter was seeing Chris, she was outraged. As new Alpha, she felt an overwhelming urge to protect her pack. Her family. So she forbid Peter from seeing him again. Naturally, Peter ran straight to the meadow to see Chris, because Talia had forbidden him as his sister, not as his Alpha. Peter tells Chris everything and they plan to make their bond official on the next full moon that way Talia will have no choice but to let them be. 

On the night of the full moon, Talia catches Peter sneaking out to meet Chris, and upon finding out what they were planning, decides to take matters into her own hands. She pins Peter to the ground and forcefully removes all Peter’s memories of Chris Argent.

Chris is left heartbroken, humiliated, and alone in the meadow the entire night of the full moon. Waiting for his wolf to return.

The next time Peter runs into Chris, its at the grocery store. Chris tries to approach him and demand answers for why he was abandoned, but Peter just flashes his eyes and flees.

After that day, Chris throws himself into training with his father and he stops practicing his magic. He surpassed even Kate, and became one of the best hunters the Argents have ever known.

\--

It’s a few years later when Chris finds out that Kate has been seducing the Hale boy. Derek he thinks his name is. He remember Peter talking about a baby named Derek. Talia’s son. Chris decides that he needs to find out what Kate is up to. She hadn’t been the same since Chris started training and beating her. She will always be Gerards favorite, she's just not the best anymore. Tapping into a part of himself that Chris hasn't visited in years, Chris draws forward his magic and looks into Kate's plans. By the time he’s sorted out exactly what she’s doing it's almost too late. She’s already left for the day.

Chris moves faster than he thought was possible anymore and races through the woods, using long overgrown shortcuts like he ran them just yesterday, not years ago. He smells the smoke before he hears the screaming start. Just out of view from Kate and her hunters, Chris closes his eyes and focuses his light outwards, towards the Hales. Trying to surround them in light to keep the burning flames from their skin.

Chris doesn’t have the emotional connection to the rest of the Hales that he once did with Peter, so it shouldn’t be as shocking to him that Peter is the only one he was able to full from the flames. Before he’s able to do anything more than make sure Peter’s still breathing, Chris hears sirens in the distance. He runs to the meadow for the first time in years, and again sits there alone with tear-filled eyes and an aching heart.

When Chris sneaks away to visit Peter in the hospital, the nurses always give him the same sympathetic look and say that there’s been no change. No is sure that Peter will ever wake up from the coma. On his last visit, Chris decides to leave Beacon Hills. He leaves a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead, and a promise to never forget on his lips as he leaves one last time.

\--

When Chris and Peter meet again, they’ve both aged. Chris accepted his father's proposal of an arranged marriage to a young huntress if he was allowed to leave Beacon Hills. Now, he and his family have moved back to this hellhole of a town. Chris’ hair has all gone silver, from head to chest, while Peter still has his dark locks. They lock eyes across the stands at a high school lacrosse game of all places. Chris’ heart skips a beat while Peter gazes at him curiously.

Peter feels an odd pull from his wolf every time he’s near Chris. It causes a wave of confusing Deja Vu that Peter is unable to place. It gets stronger every time he has to spend time with the man who was a hunter but now is somehow their aly. 

When Allison is killed Peter can hear Chris’ cry of utter despair from his position miles away. It breaks something loose in his heart, and he sees a flash of a much younger Chris Argent crying out in a similar way while a much younger Peter holds him in a meadow full of flowers. He somehow just knows that’s when Chris’ mother had died and the memory nearly knocks Peter to his knees.

In the months that follow, Chris often disappears into the woods and Peter is unable to track him. He just disappears, and yet every time, Peter gets another flash. Another memory, of another life where he and Chris were far more than allies. More than friends.

When the pack gathers for the full moon, Peter notices that Chris is absent once again. When he sets foot out the door with the unsure intent to find the grieving man, he collapses. The memories that once came in random flashes suddenly flood his mind. Tears stream down his face as he lays on the hard ground, looking up at the worried faces of his pack. He remembers everything.

The very next morning Peter sets out bright and early to find the meadow. Their meadow. When the meadow reveals itself to him, Peter has to lay down. It’s too much and not enough all at once.

\--

Chris was in shock at the sight before him. Peter was lying peacefully in the middle of their meadow, in the soft, sweet-smelling grass, with his crystal eyes closed as though he was sleeping.

“What are you doing here?” Chris asks hesitantly as approached the relaxed wolf.

Peter didn’t open his eyes, but a delighted smile graced his lips as Chris sat next to him. “Waiting,” Peter replied, “Waiting for my mate.”

Chris took a shaky breath as Peter sat up to look him straight in the eyes. “Your mate?” Chris questioned, trying (and failing) to hide the hope in his voice.

“I remember,” Peter whispered as he leaned into Chris’ space slowly. “I remember everything,” he added as he closed the scant space between their lips. When Peter drew back, he rested his forehead against Chris’ and they both had tears in their eyes.

“How,” Chris started, but he was unable to finish the question as he was completely overcome by emotion, and just buried is face in Peter’s neck like he used to do when they were kids.

“We have forever now,” Peter replied as he ran a soothing hand though Chris’ hair, “We have time to explain everything.”

And in time they did. They both told their sides of the story as the lay side-by-side in their meadow, unable to let go of one another, safe in the place that only they knew.


End file.
